This invention relates to an interconnection contact structure, interposer, semiconductor assembly and package using the same and method for fabricating the same.
Heretofore many types of interconnections which have been provided for use with the semiconductor devices have suffered from one or more disadvantages limiting their broad application in the semiconductor industry. There is therefore need for new and improved interconnection contact structure which overcomes such disadvantages so that it will be particularly useful in semiconductor assemblies and packages and which can be broadly used throughout the semiconductor industry.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a contact structure, interposer, a semiconductor assembly and package using the same and a method for fabricating the same which makes it possible to use contact structures and particularly resilient contact structures attached directly to active silicon devices.